


26 - soft

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Kiedy Markus pierwszy raz zobaczył Simona, akurat obudził się w obcej łazience i spanikowany wpadł do wanny. Miał swoje futro, więc zamienił się w fokę na chwilę przed tym, jak do środka wparował wampir. Od razu wiedział, że to wampir, bo po jego brodzie spływała krew. Krzyknął ze strachu i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Skulił się w wannie i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęczenia, a także przerażonych, szybkich oddechów. Wampir rzucił się do przodu, przez co Markus zacisnął powieki, ale zaraz potem wampir znowu się odsunął, wcisnąwszy się w kąt łazienki.sssMoment, w którym Markus i Simon zaczęli się poznawać, oraz ten, kiedy zaczęli być razem.





	26 - soft

**Author's Note:**

> Jak uprzedzałam, wrzucam fika jako część serii, a nie osobny rozdział :)

Kiedy Markus pierwszy raz zobaczył Simona, akurat obudził się w obcej łazience i spanikowany wpadł do wanny. Miał swoje futro, więc zamienił się w fokę na chwilę przed tym, jak do środka wparował wampir. Od razu wiedział, że to wampir, bo po jego brodzie spływała krew. Krzyknął ze strachu i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Skulił się w wannie i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęczenia, a także przerażonych, szybkich oddechów. Wampir rzucił się do przodu, przez co Markus zacisnął powieki, ale zaraz potem wampir znowu się odsunął, wcisnąwszy się w kąt łazienki. Wytarł brodę z krwi – chociaż niedokładnie – i zaczął cicho, spokojnie mówić:

— Mam na imię Simon, jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. — Przycisnął wierzch dłoni do ust i syknął, a kiedy odsunął rękę, Markus już nie widział jego kłów. — Jesteśmy w moim domu — kontynuował Simon. — Znalazłem cię na plaży. Byłeś ranny, więc zabrałem cię do domu. Zostawiłem cię z twoim futrem i nie mam zamiaru go zabierać. — Uniósł ręce do góry, jakby pokazywał w ten sposób, że Markusowi nie zagraża. — Nikt nie ma zamiaru go zabierać — dodał pewniejszym tonem. — Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz mnie, a ja chcę tylko dać ci możliwość odpoczynku, aby rany się zagoiły. A potem będziesz mógł zrobić, co chcesz. To nie znaczy, że teraz nie możesz, tylko nie wiem, czy dasz radę, bo jesteś ranny, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz być gdzieś indziej, to nie będę cię siłą zatrzymywał, ale u mnie jest bezpiecznie…

Simon pewnie mamrotałby dalej, jednocześnie zapewniając Markusa o bezpieczeństwie, jak i wypominając mu, że są tu sami i że Markus ma u niego dług za pomoc w opatrzeniu ran. Selkie zastanawiał się, czy będzie miał możliwość ucieczki – czy wampir na pewno go puści, jeśli wyrazi ochotę przebywanie gdziekolwiek indziej niż w jego domu.

— Simon, kopiesz dołek sam pod sobą — powiedziała nowo-przybyła nimfa. — Przerażasz go tylko bardziej.

Dopiero po spotkaniu Lucy i jej zapewnieniach, że Simon mówi prawdę i że Markusowi nic nie grozi, a nawet lepiej, aby został u wampira, Selkie zgodził się lizać swoje rany w jego domu. Simon zapewnił mu wszystko, o co Markus poprosił. Osobny pokój, do którego wampir nie miał dostępu, zestaw ubrań, które Markus mógł nosić, i, co najważniejsze, możliwość schowania swojego futra w takim miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. 

Przez pierwszy tydzień wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Simon dawał Markusowi wymaganą przez niego przestrzeń, na tyle wielką, że czasami Markusowi wydawało się, że wygonił wampira z własnego domu. Czuł się z tym źle, ale nie na tyle, aby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Do czasu, kiedy nadszedł czas zanurzenia się w słonej wodzie. Markus się nie łudził – wiedział, że sam nie dotrze na plażę, bo nadal był wyczerpany. Nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, a nie miał zamiaru kłopotać tym nimfy. Sama powiedziała, że Simon mówi prawdę. Że jest bezpieczny. Simon pokazał, że zrobi wszystko, aby Markus _czuł_ się bezpiecznie. Dlatego selkie wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał do pokoju wampira.

— Simon? — zapytał cicho, opierając się ciężko o framugę.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i w progu stał zatroskany Simon. Trzymał ręce przed sobą, jakby chciał złapać Markusa, ale wiedział, że nie powinien go dotykać, że nie dostał na to pozwolenia.

— Markus? Coś się stało? — zapytał szybko, mierząc wzrokiem ciało selkie w poszukiwaniu ran.

Sam Markus czuł, jakby połknął własny język. Musiał przerwać Simonowi w śnie (drzemce?), bo włosy wampira sterczały do góry z jednej strony, a z drugiej były jakby przylizane i przywarły do jego głowy. O ile wyglądało to nawet śmiesznie, to nic poza tym w aparycji Simona nie wywoływało uśmiechu, a jedynie… uznanie. I podziw. 

Markus nie mógł się napatrzeć; wampir stał przed nim w samym ciemnym szlafroku, którego poły przytrzymywał jedynie zawiązany na szybko pas. Materiał był _śliski_ , więc z każdym ruchem Simona pojawiało się więcej odkrytej skóry; szlafrok zsunął się z jednego ramienia, odsłaniając smukły tors. Znajdowały się na nim tylko dwie blizny, a poza tym jego skóra była gładka i zachęcająca. Do czego? Selkie wolał się nie zastanawiać nad tym za bardzo.

Najbardziej jednak wzrok Markusa przyciągały nogi Simona. Szlafrok sięgał do jego kolan, ale wampir stał w lekkim rozkroku i z jedną nogą z przodu, więc selkie doskonale widział nie tylko jego wyrzeźbione łydki, ale i napięte uda, jakby Simon szykował się do biegu. Aby mógł od razu zacząć działać, jeśli Markus mu powie, co się stało. 

— Markus? — zapytał w końcu wampir, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę i pochylając się, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy selkie, który miał opuszczoną głowę, a przez to Markus mógł zobaczyć _jeszcze więcej_ Simona, bo patrzył prosto w jego dekolt, a szlafrok był _śliski_ i opuścił się _jeszcze niżej_ , więc selkie doskonale widział jasne włosy, prowadzące od pępka w dół, w dół, aż do…

Markus gwałtownie odwrócił się tyłem. Wiedział, że Simon na pewno słyszy jego walące serce, a sądząc po szeleszczącym odgłosie za jego plecami, wampir poprawiał swoje ubranie. Musiał w końcu zauważyć, co odsłania przed Markusem.

— Chciałem prosić cię o pomoc w dotarciu na plażę — powiedział w końcu selkie. — Muszę zanurzyć się w wodzie, a nie dojdę tam sam.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Simon. Kiedy Markus obrócił głowę i na niego spojrzał, wampir był ciasno owinięty szlafrokiem i nie był w stanie spojrzeć Marksowi w oczy. — Daj mi pięć minut.

Selkie pokiwał głową i odszedł od pokoju Simona, słysząc ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Usiadł na brzegu kanapy w salonie, jak najbliżej drzwi, a kiedy wampir wyszedł już w ubraniu, podskoczył od razu na nogi.

— Przepraszam za… tamto — rzucił Simon, trzymając ręce w kieszeni i kuląc ramiona.

— Uch. Nic się nie stało…? I też przepraszam — odpowiedział Markus. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu, jakby oceniając swoje reakcje, aż selkie odchrząknął. — Możemy?

— Tak, tak — odparł szybko Simon. — Nie potrzebujesz swojego futra?

Markus pokręcił głową. Wampir nie zadawał więcej pytań, więc razem wyszli na zewnątrz. Selkie niepewnie chwycił ramię Simona, a ten od razu zgiął je i zaproponował mu swój łokieć, więc Markus ujął go pod rękę i mógł się na nim wesprzeć.

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho, na co wampir mruknął pod nosem i skinął głową.

Markus nie spodziewał się, że tak wiele napotkanych osób będzie znać Simona. Wszyscy do niego machali i witali się, a Simon każdemu odpowiadał po imieniu. Niektórzy podchodzili, zaciekawieni, ale wampir delikatnie ich spławiał, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Markus woli jak najszybciej dostać się do słonej wody, bez zbędnych pogaduszek i bez poznawania nowych osób. 

— Wszyscy cię znają — zauważył Markus, kiedy dotarli na plażę i podchodzili do wody. 

— Byłem jednym z pierwszych w Jericho — odpowiedział Simon, zatrzymując się przy dużym kamieniu, aby ściągnąć buty i skarpetki. Selkie pozbył się tylko butów. — Razem z Lucy zakładaliśmy to miejsce.

Markus przysiadł, aby złapać oddech, mimo że woda była bardzo blisko. Przyglądał się, jak Simon opiera bosą stopę obok jego uda, aby podwinąć nogawkę do kolan, a potem robi to samo z drugą nogą.

— Dlatego trafiłem do twojego domu? — zapytał selkie, przypatrując się lekkim, jasnym włosom na łydkach wampira. — Bo jesteś założycielem?

Simon postawił obie stopy na ziemi i wyciągnął rękę do Markusa, który chwycił ją, aby wstać.

— Nie — odpowiedział wampir, prowadząc go do oceanu. — Po prostu… lubię przebywać na plaży. To ja cię znalazłem, a nie chciałem zostawiać cię z innymi stworzeniami wodnymi, bo… — urwał, gdy dotarli do linii wody. — Mimo że nasza społeczność jest pokojowo nastawiona, wolałem nie ryzykować, że coś się stanie z twoim futrem.

Weszli do wody; Simon tylko na tyle, aby nie pomoczyć ubrań, a potem Markus zaczął sam iść dalej. Im głębiej, tym bardziej jego ciało się rozluźniało, a on sam czuł, jak zmęczenie i napięcie w mięśniach go opuszcza.

— Dziękuję — rzucił przez ramię i zanurkował; nadal był w ubraniach, ale nie ciążyły go. Nie mógł zmienić się w fokę bez swojego futra, ale i tak mógł doskonale pływać.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził w wodzie, ale podejrzewał, że było to kilka godzin. Nie spodziewał się, że Simon będzie na niego czekał, ale jak się okazało, wampir ułożył się na brzuchu na piasku ze swoją koszulką na głowie i wyglądało na to, że drzemał na swoich rękach. Słońce padało na jego plecy, ale nie pozostawiło żadnych śladów. Markus podszedł do niego i pochylił się, pozwalając, aby kilka kropel z jego koszuli skapnęło na Simona. 

Wampir podskoczył od razu na nogi i syknął, a Markus aż odsunął się o kilka kroków, bo kły Simona się wysunęły, a on sam wyglądał, jakby chciał się na kogoś rzucić… lub się obronić. W końcu to selkie go zaskoczył, więc nie powinien mieć zażaleń.

— Ach, wybacz — powiedział Markus. Przyglądał się, jak Simon zauważa, że nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i prostuje się, jednocześnie chowając kły. — Stanąłem za blisko. Nie musiałeś czekać.

Simon potarł dłonią swój kark.

— Nie byłem pewny, czy dasz radę wrócić sam — przyznał. — Ale… i tak lubię przebywać na plaży.

— Tak, mówiłeś. — Markus przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na tors Simona i szybko odwracając wzrok. — Słońce w ogóle na ciebie nie działa? — zapytał.

Wampir spojrzał po sobie, chwycił koszulkę i szybko ją założył. Selkie poczuł zawód, że ten widok zniknął sprzed jego oczu. 

— Póki jestem w Jericho, naturalne zjawiska mnie nie zranią. Tak długo, jak Lucy nad nami czuwa.

— Wiedziałem, że musicie mieć jakąś ochronę — powiedział zadowolony z siebie Markus.

— Oficjalnie przyznała się tylko do ochrony przed naturalnymi zjawiskami — oznajmił Simon, uśmiechając się lekko. Usiadł na kamieniu, aby założyć skarpetki i buty. — Ale żaden człowiek nie znalazł jeszcze naszego miasteczka, a wszyscy potrzebujący wiedzą, jak tu trafić. Ty tu trafiłeś.

Markus pokiwał głową. Wampir wstał i znowu zaoferował mu swój łokieć – selkie nie potrzebował pomocy, aby wrócić do jego domu, bo po tej kąpieli był wystarczająco silny, ale mimo to złapał go pod rękę. Simon był… intrygujący.

I piękny.

Dlatego teraz, tygodnie później, Markus nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że nadal wraca do zdrowia. Trzymał swoje futro na kolanach i rozczesywał je szczotkami i grzebieniami pożyczonymi od kilku stworzeń, aby jak najlepiej je przygotować. Futro długo leżało w jednym miejscu, bo Markus nie czuł potrzeby, aby je zakładać czy sprawdzać, dlatego teraz nie wyglądało zbyt przyjemnie. A Markus potrzebował, aby to futro było czyste, miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. 

Miał zamiar sprezentować je Simonowi.

Przez te kilka tygodni poznał wampira bardzo dobrze. Simon spędzał każdą wolną chwilę w takich miejscach, żeby Markus był w stanie go odszukać, gdyby chciał z nim pobyć. A Markus łapał się na tym, że chciał. Bardzo chciał. 

Razem chodzili na plażę, gdzie Simon częściej siedział na piasku, ale czasami rozbierał się i wskakiwał do wody, aby popływać. W takich momentach Markus też pozbywał się ubrań, aby Simon nie czuł się niekomfortowo. Nie zawsze to wychodziło, bo czasami w wodzie ocierali się o siebie przez przypadek i Markus nie mógł wyjść z oceanu bez krępującego wybrzuszenia w jego bokserkach, ale wtedy zostawał w wodzie dłużej i miał doskonały widok na wampira wychodzącego z wody.

Od samego początku podobało mu się ciało Simona i chciał je w końcu zobaczyć całe, bez szlafroka tworzącego kuszące cienie, ale dopiero gdy zaczął poznawać wampira i zaczęła podobać mu się jego osobowość… wtedy wiedział, że niedługo wpadnie po uszy, ale nie zrobił nic, aby temu zapobiec. W oceanie nie czekało go już nic, więc chciał zostać w Jericho, a jeśli Simon się zgodzi… 

To Markus będzie mógł zostać z nim.

Przeczesał swoje futro ostatni raz palcami, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco miękkie. Kiedy je uniósł, zobaczył, że doskonale widać też jego połysk. Idealnie. 

Ubrał się w najlepsze spodnie i białą koszulę, delikatnie zabrał futro na ręce i poszedł do pokoju Simona. Zapukał i poczekał dłuższą chwilę, aż usłyszy “Wejdź, Markus!”, a potem otworzył drzwi. Simon siedział na łóżku w tym samym czarnym, _śliskim_ szlafroku, jednak teraz był on związany mocniej. Selkie przełknął. Obok wampira na poduszce leżała książka.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, Markus?

Selkie pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi i podszedł do łóżka, rozkładając na materacu wampira swoje futro. Simon przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, a po chwili uniósł rękę.

— Mogę? — zapytał, przysuwając do niego dłoń, ale nie opuszczając jej całkowicie.

— Możesz — odpowiedział Markus i wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Simon zaczął głaskać futro.

— Jest bardzo miękkie — zauważył wampir, wplątując palce we włosie. — Przyjemne.

— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz — odparł Markus, pęczniejąc z dumy.

— Chcesz je schować gdzieś indziej? — Simon nadal głaskał futro i nie patrzył na selkie, więc nie widział, jak ramiona Markusa opadają. 

Selkie miał nadzieję, że Simon zrozumie, dlaczego przyniósł mu futro. Ale jeśli nie… 

Nie miał nic przeciwko użyciu słów.

Zebrał swoje futro znowu na swoje dłonie i wszedł na łóżko, klękając przy Simonie, po czym położył mu to futro na kolanach. Wampir zamarł, jakby bał się ruszyć. 

— Chcę z tobą zostać — ogłosił Markus, wpatrując się w twarz Simona. — Nie tylko w Jericho, ale konkretnie z tobą.

Simon dotknął futra, ale szybko cofnął rękę, jakby go poraziło. Zacisnął pięść i spojrzał na Markusa.

— Nie musisz mi oddawać swojego futra — powiedział cicho. — To nie musi być… nic wymuszonego… 

— Simon — przerwał mu Markus. Wampir wpatrywał się w jego oczy. — Dziękuję, że tak o mnie dbasz i myślisz o zgodzie. Ale jestem selkie. Dla selkie tak to wygląda, tak to działa. — Przyłożył rękę do dłoni Simona i zachęcił go do dotknięcia znowu futra. — To tradycja, której nie chcę łamać. — Przysunął się bliżej na kolanach i pochylił do twarzy wampira. — Chcę należeć do ciebie, Simon.

Wargi wampira rozchyliły się, a dłoń pod palcami Markusa zaczęła głaskać futro, więc selkie uznał to za zgodę. Powoli przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pocałował Simona, najpierw delikatnie i powoli, aby nie wystraszyć go. Simon oddał pocałunek, ale nie gonił za Markusem, kiedy ten się odsunął. Selkie przygryzł wargę, siadając na piętach.

— Jeśli przyjmiesz moje futro, będę do ciebie przywiązany co najmniej na siedem lat — dodał.

Simon spojrzał na futro na swoich kolanach i chwycił je w ręce, a następnie przytulił do twarzy. Markus zamruczał cicho.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — zapytał wampir, ocierając się policzkiem o futro. — Mnie?

Markus pokiwał głową. Simon przytulił futro do klatki piersiowej i uśmiechnął się.

— Moje.

Selkie poczuł, jak w jego piersi rodzi się coś, czego nie mógł opisać. Wciągnął ostro powietrze, kiedy poczuł, że to coś przyciąga go do Simona, więc nawet nie próbował się oprzeć, tylko usiadł na nim okrakiem i wpił się w jego usta; ciągnięcie w jego klatce piersiowej ustało, ale zaczęło pulsować, rozprowadzając ciepło po jego ciele. 

— Simon — wymruczał, łapiąc twarz wampira w dłonie i głaszcząc jego policzki kciukiem. — Simon — powtórzył i znowu pocałował jego uśmiechnięte usta.

Wampir objął go i przycisnął do siebie, oddając pocałunek. Futro leżało między nimi, ale żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby wyciągnięcia go. Markus ułożył się z głową na piersi Simona i podał mu książkę.

— Mogę tu zostać? — zapytał.

— Myślałem, że już ustaliliśmy, że możesz — odpowiedział lekko Simon. Markus uszczypnął go w bok, na co wampir drgnął i zaśmiał się lekko. — Oczywiście, że możesz, Markus — powiedział i pocałował go w głowę.

Selkie westchnął i przymknął oczy. Był pewny, że nie będzie żałować tej decyzji.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
